


royal mess

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiots in Love, fluff?, trash, what's between fluff and smutt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Anya wakes up to a headache and a half-naked man wrapped around her.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	royal mess

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea.

“Well, well, _well…”_

Anya didn’t even have to open her eyes to hear the smugness from her sister. Maria had the innate ability to always butt in when she was needed the least.

“Maria, you have 10 seconds to shut that door behind you or I will murder you and also not make pancakes for breakfast.” Anya was just so warm and her bed seemed to envelope her in it. She had no desire to deal with the real world when she could stay right here and enjoy the blissful sleep just a little bit longer.

There was an offended gasp followed by a giggle and then the bedroom door shutting.

 _Thank goodness._ Anya snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding her. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this _good._ Then the bed groaned.

_Wait a minute…beds don’t groan!_

Anya’s eyes flew open to see that she was burrowed into a bare chest. There were two very tanned, toned arms wrapped around her, keeping her from escaping. Her legs were entangled with someone else’s as well. She had a feeling if she looked up, she’d see messy brown hair in desperate need of a trim and a _very_ familiar face. 

She closed her eyes again as memories of the night before came flooding back to her. They had all gone out to celebrate her new job. Her sisters and brother were there, as well as Vlad and Lily, Marfa and the girls, Gleb, and _him._

He just _had_ to show up with that stupid leather jacket and tight jeans and that stupid dimpled smile that was constantly taunting her. It didn’t take much teasing from her family before she was trying to drown her feelings in vodka like some angry nineteen-year-old. Why had she thought it was a good idea to tell them about her feelings for him? They were meddlesome idiots at the best of times.

Somewhere in between all the liquor, he asked her to dance. She remembered laughing in his face, but taking his hand and following him to the dance floor nonetheless. He really was a terrible dancer, but Anya found that as long as his hands were on her waist, she didn’t care. They pulled her closer to him so that there was no room separating them. One of his hands moved to her lower back to help them at least match each other’s clumsy rhythm.

Anya’s hands, meanwhile, appreciated his toned arms that peaked out of the black v-neck he had on. He’d shed his leather jacket earlier, claiming it was warm in the bar.

It was rather hot, Anya remembered. She could see herself involuntarily squeezing his arms before sliding her hands up and around his neck. Her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of neck, causing him to look down at her, eyes almost black. He must’ve had more to drink than she thought…

_Or he just really wants to fuck you against whatever wall is closest._

For the life of her, Anya couldn’t really remember what happened after the dancing. She could see flashes of the rest of the evening, but only bits and pieces. Whether or not they were true, she couldn’t tell.

If they were anything to go off of though, she had a _really_ good night.

She could remember hungry kisses and roaming hands. A cab ride that took too long. He picked her up and pushed her against her apartment door as soon as they reached it.

They got into the apartment somehow, because she could remember falling into bed with him. After that, everything was a blur of lips and tongues and teeth and hands. She now knew what he sounded like when he was fucking her into her bed and _shit, how was she supposed to handle this?_

She never got the chance to overthink though, before a sleepy voice grumbled, “I can hear your brain already and it’s too early, Nastya.”

Dmitry’s hands tightened on her waist, hauling her up so that she was now straddling him. She had to bite her lip to keep from groaning at the contact between them.

There he was, in all his half-naked glory, smiling lopsidedly up at her. Dmitry really was too attractive for words. His smile lit up his whole face and his stupid dimple was glaring at her again. Ok, maybe she remembered kissing that spot a few times last night, but Dmitry hadn’t complained? His hair was also a mess – _more so than usual_ – and it hung over his eyes. Before she could stop herself, she reached down and brushed it out of his face. The action caused her head to spin – _OK definitely more hungover than originally thought_ – and she landed against his chest, earning an ‘oof’ from the both of them.

Anya looked up at him through her eyelashes and bit her lip. Dmitry’s eyes zeroed in on the action. Anya sat up again and tried to find her sense of reason and logic, but it was difficult when there was a half-naked Dmitry under her.

“So. Last night,” she began.

He nodded, urging her to continue. “Last night…”

“I…thank you?” _God, she was probably as red as her hair right now._

“Um. You’re welcome?”

Then they burst into laughter at how ridiculous the two of them were.

“What do we do now?” Anya found herself asking.

“I don’t know about you, but I could really go for some pancakes…” As he said this, his hands squeezed her waist, causing her to jump a bit.

“Dmitry! Be serious!”

“Oh alright. But I do love your pancakes, so I’m holding you to that breakfast thing later, once we DTR.”

“DTR? What are we, in middle school?” How could he be so calm about this all? Why was he not panicking like she was?

“Nastya, you’re deflecting.” Anya cursed him for being able to see right through her. It wasn’t fair, really.

“Ok fine. I…I remember most of last night. It was…well it was wow.” She tried not to get too caught up in the memory flashes coming back to her. This was a conversation she needed to stay present in.

“Oh, I could tell.” And there was the trademark Dmitry smirk, apparently glued to his stupidly handsome face.

“Jerk! What I’m trying to say is. I’d. I’d like to, you know, keep doing this. With you. As like a…regular thing.” Anya was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with Dmitry while she spoke. How could she put herself out there? What if he only wanted something casual? Even worse, what if he thought of this as a one-night stand?

“Anastasia Romanov, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Stupid smirk. Stupid Dmitry. Why did she want to kiss his stupid face?

“Dmitry Sudayev, you seem to have forgotten the position you’re currently in.” With that, she grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head. Their faces were again too close for rational thought, in Anya’s opinion.

Dmitry quickly flipped them; Anya now pinned beneath him. Fighting back would be futile, she realized. “Throw in regular date nights and I get to punch Gleb for looking at you, and you’ve got yourself a deal, Romanov.” His breath fanned across her face. All she would need to do to kiss him – and finally shut him up – would be to lift her head a fraction.

Then a loud knock on her bedroom door.

“ALRIGHT YOU’VE HAD YOUR MOMENT I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU IDIOT BOYFRIEND AND IDIOT GIRLFRIEND. PLEASE PUT ON CLOTHES AND MAKE ME PANCAKES.”

Dmitry looked offended, but Anya just giggled and pushed on his shoulder so they could get up. A hungry, hungover Maria was a scary thing.

They got dressed, sneaking glances at the other while trying to remain discreet and focused on their task. Before Anya could open the door, Dmitry grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. His hand cradled her face, thumb stroking her cheek softly. When he leaned down to kiss her, he was so tender and loving that Anya felt warmth spread throughout her, all the way to her toes, making them curl.

Dmitry pulled away and waited for her eyes to open and meet his.

“I love you too, you know.” He said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Anya blanched. “Did I say that last night?!”

Dmitry chuckled darkly. “Oh yes. Many times. And to different parts of me too,” he said with a raised eyebrow. _Cheeky bastard._

“ANYA. PANCAKES. NOW.”

He rested his forehead against hers, enjoying their last moment of peace before resigning to their fate. Hand in hand, they walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, prepared for the onslaught of Romanov siblings’ questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine is crazy yo. One minute I'm like, "Hey you should do homework." Then the next I'm like, "Hey why don't you write the next chapter for your already started fanfic?" 
> 
> And then I end up writing this...I'm not even sure what this is...at 1am. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💛 you all are the best.
> 
> Kudo/Comment if you feel like it!


End file.
